


Much Ado About Something

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing much, really.  Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Something

"Oh, God."

It slips out without her even realizing, and her face heats as Baal laughs softly. Thankfully, he doesn't make his customary response – he simply rubs slow circles over her hardened nipple before closing thumb and forefinger around it and tugging.

"Hey, Sam! You two almost done over there?" Cameron calls to her, and for a second it looks as if he's about to walk over to check on their progress.

Baal's fingers move to her other breast and begin teasing the nipple. "It shouldn't be long before we're done," Sam yells back over her shoulder. "I'll let you know." She stares blankly down at the data pad that they're supposed to be working on, preoccupied by what they're _really_ doing.

His hand withdraws from the gap in her flak jacket, and he takes the pad from her. "This variable – where did you come up with that? A household pet could do better…" Baal taps in a few corrections then hands it back, smiling faintly at her outraged response. "Now, where _were_ we?"

"I hate you," Sam murmurs, glancing back to make sure the rest of SG-1 aren't watching as he loosens her belt purposefully.

"Of course you do, my darling," he purrs back, shoving his hand down the front of her pants. Sam bites back a yelp as his fingers slide through her folds, strumming her like an instrument. "It really is too bad that you insist upon hiding the fact that you sleep with me at every opportunity – think of the _screams_ I could get from you right now. Instead of doing this, I could simply lay you out across that " he nods at the DHD "and lick you until you thought you might die from it."

His fingers slide up to stroke her clitoris, then down to her entrance for penetration that's frustratingly shallow. She'll take it out of his hide for insisting that she is the only one invested in the whatever-it-is they have together, but for right now Sam just wants him to keep talking. "And then?" she gasps.

"And then… _then_ I could-"

"Hey _Sam!_"

"_WHAT?_" Baal laughs at her anger and withdraws his hand, taking the pad from her. She has to pretend that she's dropped something so that she can duck down and fasten her belt. She almost feels bad for the quizzical, hurt look on Cam's face. Almost. "Sorry, I was just concentrating on the… what did you need?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Baal bring his hand up and rub his wet fingers over his lips.

"Vala found a water source that checks out as clean." Cam holds up his canteen. "We figured we'd fill up before we left for the Alpha Site."

"Okay, sure – sounds good," she babbles. "We're almost done here so by the time you get back we'll be ready to go."

"I'll leave Teal'c-"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Cam eyes Baal, and the Goa'uld stares back challengingly.

"I think I can handle a single clone," Sam replies and winces at her choice of words as the clone in question slowly turns from Cameron to look at her.

Shit.

He waits until the last sounds of footsteps fade before folding his arms across his chest. "A single clone."

"You know that's not what-"

"You, handle me?" he sneers at her. "You couldn't handle a _beagle_."

Seriously? A beagle? Sam sighs, feeling the excitement of earlier starting to fade disappointingly fast. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. You _know_ that."

Baal just looks at her until she's ready to throw her hands up in disgust and finish working on the dialing program, and then he reaches inside his ridiculously expensive tailored suit without taking his eyes from hers. Sam's mouth feels dry as he pulls out a ribbon device and begins to fit it onto his left hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you could handle one single clone," Baal says, the timbre of his voice making her take a step back. "Shall we test that theory, Samantha?"

Her gun is literally at her fingertips – she knows he can move fast, but has never really seen _how_fast. Surely she could stop him before he…

"Come. _Here_."

"How did you get that? You were checked for weapons," Sam accuses.

He crooks a finger at her, and she reluctantly approaches. "Kneel before your God," Baal murmurs. The flash of golden light behind his pupils is startling in the fading light. Sam goes for her gun.

Baal clamps a hand around her wrist and levers her to the ground, coming down with her to pin her there. His knees hold her legs apart, and his right hand holds both wrists above her head. "My, my – I thought Tau'ri were supposed to be singularly religious."

"Let me up," she threatens. "Or I'll-"

"Or you'll _what?_" Baal smirks as he holds the palm stone of the hand device just above her face. "You're so beautiful when you're angry." The stone begins to glow, giving off the familiar low whine, but Baal doesn't move his hand up to her forehead – he moves it down between her legs.

Sam gasps as the pressure builds, and he moves his hand in circles until she's writhing beneath him. Her eyes roll back in her head while the pleasure washes over her in waves until she can barely stand it. The sound of her pulse deafens her, and Sam can only think of how exquisite the sensation is – then he's pushing the heel of his hand up, grinding it into her crotch, and she reaches orgasm with a scream that's swallowed by his mouth covering hers.

Her entire body goes rigid, jerking uncontrollably. Pulses from the hand device push into her flesh steadily, maintaining her climax until they finally begin to lessen in intensity. Sam's head lolls back on her neck and she pants up at the sky while Baal sits back onto his heels and removes the ribbon device from his hand.

The sound of voices is what finally makes her sit up and a reach out a hand for Baal, but all he does is slap a stylus against her palm and saunter off towards the DHD, complaining loudly of lazy Tau'ri females when Daniel and Teal'c spot her still on the ground.

"Why do you bother?" she asks him as they're dialing out.

Baal glances at her, one corner of his mouth curving upward. "It seems that my host has had the extremely bad taste to fall in love with you."

"And what about you?"

"It takes all my time simply to restrain him from spouting love poems at every opportunity," Baal says, eyeing her. "You amuse me, that is all."

Sam turns back to the Gate and watches the event horizon blossom outward in an explosion of white and blue. "I'm sure I do."

He makes a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "Oh, come now – don't delude yourself into thinking any differently."

"It would be unnatural and disgusting," Sam points out.

"Just be thankful there's only one of me for you to handle."

"I was wondering when you'd work that in."

"What are you talking about?" Vala wonders.

Nothing, they reassure her. Nothing at all.

  



End file.
